


The NSFW Kringma ABCs

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alphabet, Choking, Collars, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Humor, Lace, Lace Panties, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Anon requested the NSFW Alphabet for Kringma and/or Foxma.(The Foxma one is coming soon)(Rated E just to be safe)





	The NSFW Kringma ABCs

**Author's Note:**

> D isn't really a "dirty nsfw" secret but I couldnt think of anything else okay. 
> 
> Bisexuality and any other sexuality is not inherently dirty or nsfw.

**A is for Aftercare**  
  
Dopey and soft. Butterfly kisses and gentle caresses through the clean up, softly humming "I love you"s.  
  
**B is for Body part (Their favorite body part of their partners)**  
  
Ed likes Kristen's hands, clean and manicured. He likes the little scrapes and marks they leave on him. Kristen likes Ed's scars, she thinks it's incredibly sexy that he went through so much and is still so sweet and gentle, but his mouth is a close second, becuase _God_ he learned how to use it quickly.  
  
**C is for Cum**  
  
Edward always asks if he's in her without protection, and it's so thoughtful and arousing. Just a simple _"Can I cum?"_ Who knew asking for consent was such a turn on.

**D is for Dirty little secret**

Edward is the only one that knows of Kristen's attraction to women. And Kristen is the only one who knows about Ed's attraction to men. They've both decided on the label bisexual but have yet to come out to anyone else. 

 **E is for Experience**  
  
Kristen had three past relationships where she went all the way. Edward was the only person she'd been with who was a virgin. But what he lacked in expieriance he made up for in effort and being more than willing to learn and practice. He's pretty attentive.  
  
**F is for Favorite Position**  
  
Anything where they can be face-to-face, it may be a bit vanilla but Kristen loves the way he looks at her with utter adoration and Ed just loves to watch and analyse her expressions, a failsafe to make sure he's not doing anything wrong.  
  
**G  is for Goofy (How are they in the moment?)**  
  
Ed's sexier when he isn't actively trying to be, once he stops trying to use dirty talk he found in cheep erotica it gets better. Kristen has better luck being seductive as Ed will get faint at the knees for almost any positive attention.  
  
**H is for Hair (pubic and otherwise)**  
  
No, Kristen doesn't have red pubic hair, that's not really a thing that happens often. It's pretty much the same colour as anyone else.  Both keep themselves neatly trimmed. Edward has considered shaving. But they both enjoy having the hair on their head pulled a bit.  
  
**I is for Intimacy (How are they in the moment, romantic aspect)**  
  
They're too sappy most of the time, disgustingly so. Encouragement, sweet little nothings, the whole shebang. But neither would change it for the world.

  **J is for Jack Off**  
  
When they're alone at their own homes they each would usually masturbate in the shower, but if they know the other person is at home there is a courtesy call and some phone sex in their bedrooms.  
  
**K is for Kink**  
  
Ed likes to be choked, he likes wearing the collar too (especially when Kristen uses it to pull him into kisses). Kristen likes lace, whether it's her wearing it or Ed is, it's soft and pretty.  
  
**L is for Location**  
  
Bedroom. They usually do it in one of their beds. Sometimes on a couch too. Neither of them have big enough bathrooms to want to try it in there and the kitchen... that's unsanitary.  
  
**M is for Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**  
  
Eachother. Asking for consent. Getting consent. Saying I love you. Wining and dining.  
  
**N is for No (Turn offs)**  
  
Phone calls (twice someone called in poor Ed to help with a body). Stress can be a turn off, depending on the time and type, in that case cuddling and talking takes place instead.  
  
**O is for Oral**  
  
Edward likes receiving but he _loves_ giving oral. And he's gotten very good at it, but he gets a little distracted by it, which is why Kristen usually cums twice durring a night together.  
  
**P is for Pace**  
  
That varies, but no matter what they each pay attention to the other to make sure no one is uncomfortable or hurt.  
  
**Q is for Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex)**  
  
They haven't been that desperate yet. The only place they would need do it quickly is at the precinct and both are all too good at imagining the horrible humiliation of being caught.  
  
**R is for Risk (Are they game to experiment)**  
  
Yes, as long as the new thing is explained first and both agree upon trying it.  
  
**S is for Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last, etc.)**  
  
They haven't been trying to see how many rounds they can do, so far the most they've really done at once is two. Usually if they're going for stamina there's a prolonged foreplay involving some toys and maybe some spanking.  
  
**T is for Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**  
  
Yes. There's a pair of "toy" handcuffs, instead of pink fur they're wrapped in soft foam and a silk band is sewn over that, this way they don't dig in too much or bruise. There's also a collar and leash, and a few plugs and vibrators.  
  
**U is for Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**  
  
Edward gets too occupied with foreplay that he "accidentally" makes Kristen cum before they even get to the main event. She can't stay frustrated at him for long though, as she knows that she does the same if only to get back at him.  
  
**V is for Volume**  
  
Ed is a screamer. He's loud and whiney and vocal. Kristen sounds more musical, measured and disciplined in her moaning and shouts.  
  
**W is for Wild Card (Random headcanon)**  
  
Sometimes one will just kiss the other on the hands chest and all the little ticklish spots until they're a giggling pink mess, this usually happens in between rounds or before or after sex.  
  
**Y is for Yearning**  
  
They do it anywhere from one to four times a week depending on stress and overall state of mind.  
  
**Z is for ZZZ (How quickly do they fall asleep afterwards?)**  
  
Faster if the attempts at love themed riddles are smothered with kisses. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished! I hope y'all like it these are my personal headcanons and thoughts on Kringma in the bedroom.


End file.
